Making You Mine
by Mitakashi.Chan
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, a girl who change because of Sting leaving her. How can Gray bring the old Lucy if she's still leaving in the past? Still inlove with Sting. Sting who left her broken.. Can Gray make Lucy his?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

They use to love me… But I can give back the love they are giving me. Since he left me, I don't know if I can love any one back.

She's gone.. She change, I want to see that smile again.. I want to make her smile. But how? If she's still living in the past.

I still love her.. I leave her, did I choose the right decision? Is it better to leave her? I don't want to hurt her but this is all I can do.

She's still leaving in the past. How can I _Make her mine?_

_Author's Note:_ Hi guys! Thanks for reading the prologue. Hope you still read the next chapters! Till next time.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

She walks through the large door of the guild all staring at her as they greeted her. She only gives a faint smile. It's been afternoon but the guild is still at loud, she sat at the bar counter showing no expressions. " Lucy… " Happy said as he approach her. " Oh hey Happy. " She gave him a smile, but not the same smile she always shows. Happy only stare down then he left, he miss Lucy… The bubbly one.

She have change.. It's really obvious, the bubbly celestial spirit who always has this mile that makes everyone around her smile too without reasons is nowhere to be found.

" Mira, can I have some ice tea? " She said while looking at the bar maid with a smile but it didn't reach her eyes. " Yeah sure, just wait a couple of second. " The maid went to other side of the counter to get her drink. " Lu-chan are you okay? " Levi said as she sat next to her blonde bestfriend. " Yeah, I'm okay. Do I look sick? " She ask smiling, Mira handed her drink giving the bar maid a quite thanks. Mira give her a nod and smile at her as she left. " Nope, not at all. " Levi said before someone pulled her at the other side of the guild leaving the celestial spirit mage.

Lucy watch her guild mates partying. Making loud noise, drinking, and laughing. She smiled but not that wide for everyone to see. It's been a month since she became like this and everyone knows about it. Everyone knows what happen to _them _that makes her change all over. She shakes her head, she don't want to reminisce about it. Those memories makes her want to runaway, she feel like she's in verge of tears. It's been 2 hours since she's in the guild, she's still sitting at the bar counter alone. Yeah she's alone, but still someone approach she just want to be alone.

He's been staring at her all this time. He want to see her smile, not the fake one but the sweet one. He want to approach her, comfort her but he don't know how.

Gray saw him leaving the guild. He raise an eyebrow, it's too early to leave the guild. He follow her but not that she will notice him. When she's near her apartment, she walks through the ledge beside the lake. The sky is dark he didn't notice the sunset he's just staring at her. How she walks on the ledge he sigh shaking his head, he miss this side of her and he want to see all the things she always did before.

She went inside her apartment, Gray just stop in front of her apartment waiting for a minute before entering. Still he don't want to look like a stalker to her. After several of minutes he finally enter her apartment. " Yo! Luce. " He approach before sitting at her pink couch " Gray! " She shouted look surprise as she turn to him with wide eyes. " And what are you doing here? " She asked resting her hand at the side of her waist waiting for his answer " Nothing, why did you left the guild so early? " He replied staring at her. " I-Im just tired… " She answered as she looked away. Lie. " Yeah? Tired of what? " He asked raising an eyebrow at her. Annoyed of his presence she looked at him " Gray, you don't ha- " Gray cut her off " It is still because of _it?_ " He asked as he stand up walking towards her.

Lucy close her eyes firmly. She don't want to remember it, it hurts like hell! Yeah it's been a month since it happen but still for Lucy it's still fresh. She feel her eyes hot, she don't want Gray to see her crying. She don't want to look fragile at him. When she's about to speak to Gray to leave her apartment she was surprised. All of a sudden she feel his strong arms, Gray is hugging her. She don't know why but she felt hot tears rolling over her cheeks, she's crying. " Cry, don't hold it back. It will never ease the pain. " He said as he tap her back, because of this Lucy can't hold it back anymore. She cry hard almost shouting as she hugged her back. Gray didn't say anything as she only listen to her cryings.

" He left me. He just left me. " She said in the middle of her crying, Gray didn't response he let her speak saying all she want to say.

" Without reasons?! Is it fair? He didn't say anything! "

" For 5 months?! Is he only acting? Did he even love me? "

" I think he's only toying on me! And I'm too stupid to didn't even notice it! "

" I hate him! He is really stupid! "

All of a sudden her voice became low " But I still love him. Ha-ha foolish me for still loving him. " She said with a fake laugh. At hearing those words Gray felt pain somewhere in his heart. _She still love him? _ He sighed. Why? Why still inlove with that stupid saber's dragon slayer?! Damn it!

" You know there's someone else. Forget about him. " He said in a sincere tone as she look at her but in surprise, she's already sleeping. She's already tired of crying, but there still tears on her cheeks. He wiped it away smiling that she express it all. He carried her towards her bed, he laid her carefully and caressed her face moving her hair from her face. And then he kissed her forehead saying. " There's someone else, yeah I'm here. " He said before leaving her apartment peacefully.

_Author's note: Did you like it guys? Is it too lonely? Gomen ne for wrong typos. ^^ Till next time!_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Sting sat in a empty table with his glass of beer. He sighed, he miss her so much. " Mocking again Sting? " Rogue asked him as he sat in front of the blonde dragon slayer. Rolling his eyes he said " Shut up Rogue. " Rogue shake his head " You know what? You look like an idiot. You left her then now you're mocking here? " Sting only glared at him " I'm not mocking, besides you don't know a thing. " He said as he drink his beer. " Then tell me so that I could stop calling you an idiot. " Rogue replied staring at him " You don't need. It will never change the situation though. " Rogue just sighed he don't know how to comfort Sting. He's still his friend anyway.

" Sting… " A soft voice call his name. " What?! " Sting said irritated before facing Yukino, she looks so lonely just staring at her you can figure that she is full of loneliness. " That's not good taking out your irritation to someone else. " Rogue said in closed eyes, Sting only glared at him for a second then facing again Yukino. " Can we talk? Just the two of us. " With that Rogue open his eyes to only look at Yukino a little bit shocked. _What's with them?_ He want to ask but words can't come from his mouth. " About what? " Sting asked staring blankly at the white-haired celestial spirit mage. " About what happen. " Sting sighed, _here we go again_. " Is this something to do with the break up? " Sting looked at Rogue with wide eyes, he compose himself then said " Can't you hear what Yukino said? We are going to talk. Just the two of us so back off. " Rogue, nothing to do he just follow him. He walks outside the guild to get some fresh air though he is aching to know what they are talking about.

Yukino sit in front of Sting, staring at him. " What do you wanna talk about? " The dragon slayer ask not looking at her. " I'm sorry Sting… " She just said looking down the table. " Stop it Yukino, the thing happens… " Sting replied before gulping all his beer till it finish. " But it's all my fault… " She said with a low voice " It will never change the situation, I left her… Do you think she will forgive me?! " Sting said a little bit angry, Yukino finally look at him " But- " She was cut off. " Forget it… " He said then he left.

Sting walk outside the guild, he don't want to blame Yukino for this but he can't stop getting angry when he remember what happen between him and Yukino.

" So you did cheat on her huh? You really an idiot. " Rogue said while his arms crossed beneath his chest and leaning against the wall beside the guild's door. Sting glared at him " You know what? You don't know the situation so shut up! " He shouted at him. " Then what? Tell me. " Rogue demanded calmly . " Why Yukino is involve with this? " He asked he did hear some of their conversation and he get what they mean. Sting sighed finally telling him what really happen. " There's something happen between us the night before I broke up with Lucy. " Rogue was shocked he didn't know what to say, " You two did what? " Sting look at nowhere " It was an accident, we didn't meant it. " He look sad by the thought of it. " So don't call me an idiot and I didn't cheat on her. I just woke up the next morning lying in the bed naked. Beside her and she's naked too. " He added. " Why didn't you tell the truth to her?! Why did you broke up with her?! " Rogue shouted at him, " Then what?! He will hate me even more?! This is better than hurting her even more! " He shouted back anger was obvious in his face. " Think of the consequences! What if she understand you?! You're the one who said that she trust you! " Rogue said much anger than him. " It already happen! I can't bring it back! And why are you so mad at it?! " He said he cannot control himself he's full of anger at the moment. " Because you are so stupid! " Rogue said before leaving him, they will never have a good conversation if they are both angry. But before disappearing to his eyes Rogue stop, looking back at him " Tell you what? The mission we accepted is around Magnolia. " He said and continue walking disappearing to his eyes. Sting stiff, couldn't move he looks like he was stone in the ground. He can't believe this!

Lucy walks around the market of Magnolia with her Plue in her arms. She's out of her mind, she even forgot what she was supposed to do. Her head is still full of thoughts of what happened in her apartment yesterday. She couldn't believe that Gray comforted her, he made her express all her feelings and most of all she even cry while hugging him! The exhibitionist of Fairy Tail? Huh. It's just really unbelievable.

As she walks by, she saw the guy that is now occupying her mind. " Gray! " She approach him, " Oh hey Lucy, what are you doing here? " He ask as she walks towards him. " Just buying some foods. I'm out of stock now, that Natsu idiot ate all my food! " Lucy said with a frown. " That damn flame head. Then I guess I just help you out with that. " Gray said with a smile form in his face. " Really? Thanks! " Lucy said. She looks so energetic by now, looks like what happened yesterday help her a bit.

They're done with all the stuff, they did buy all she needed and she decided to go home. " By the way… " Gray said while walking beside her with the paperbags containing all her stuff. " Hm? " She replied not looking at him. " Erza just mention that she's looking for you.. " He said " E-Erza? " Lucy said stuttering fear is shown all over her face. _Did I done something wrong? I don't want some punishment! _She thought to herself. Gray notice this and he only chuckle, " No worries, I think she just wanna ask you for a mission. " Lucy finally look at him and sigh, " Thank goodness, oh well I just go to the guild to talk to her after I finish doing my stuff. " And with that silence again occupied them.

"Gray.. " Lucy finally talk after some minute of silence, Gray only look at her waiting for her response. " I um… Thanks for what you did yesterday. " She said looking away, " Oh that? It's nothing. " Gray replied smiling. " It helps me though. " She said smiling. The real one, without loneliness, " Good to hear. "

As they walk pass by chatting with each other, all of a sudden Lucy froze. Looks like she was glued to the ground and she cannot move. She saw the familiar face. _Why is he even hear?! _She thought to herself…

_Author's note: Now you read Sting's side! What do you think of this chapter? I'm a cliff hanger you know! XDD Anyway, thanks for reading guys till next time!_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

She stiffen, she don't know what to do. And Gray notice this, " Lucy? " Gray asked confused. " G-Gray.. H-He's here. He's here. " She stuttered still staring to the familiar guy who walks towards them. Gray who's still confused looked where Lucy staring at. And he was shocked _" What the hell they are doing here?! Shit! "_ he looked at her who is still looking at them, good thing those guys aren't looking at their direction and they are crowded. But the girl beside him is too stunned to even move and is in verge of crying. He pulled her towards a near bench not looking at her, holding her hand they are still walking when he heard her sobs. _She's crying! _Don't know what to do, he pulled her towards him and hugged her with his right arm because the other one was still holding the paperbag.

" Hush. Don't cry people will think that I make you cry… " He said in a low tone looking at the people who pass by. " W-Why are they here? " He heard between her sobs, " Shhh, I don't know either. Just don't cry. " He heard her taking deep breath, she's calming herself. But Gray is still hugging her.

" Maybe you should rest for now, just go tomorrow at the guild I will tell Erza that your tired. I walk you home. " He said when he noticed that she's not crying anymore. Lucy only gave a nod and they started walking again.

They reached her apartment without talking. Lucy open the door and enter, Gray just followed her. He put her paperbag at the kitchen table and grab a glass of water. "Here… " He gave her a glass of water which she accepted. Gray observed her carefully, her eyes are still red and she is still sniffing. "Maybe you should stay here and relax. I'll go ahead to tell Erza that you're tired. " He was about to open the door when he heard her voice, " Please don't t-tell them what happen. Gray… " He turned and look at her and only nodded before leaving her apartment.

He sighed as he walk towards the guild. _That damn Saber's dragon slayer! _He thought to himself as he enter the loud guild.

" Rogue… I saw her… " Sting whispered and Rogue stared at him, " Who? " He glance at him for a second and looked straight back at the road. " Lucy… " He looked around but there's no blonde celestial spirit. He sighed " I think you're just hallucinating, where on a mission. Concentrate Sting. " He said calmly, he should stop thinking about the fairy's celestial wizard now, just for now that they are on a mission. Sting who realized that they are on a mission shook his head and tried to forget the certain blonde. _What if I really see her here? _He thought for a while and Rogue again his name. " Sting… " He looked at the shadow dragon slayer. " Hm? " he asked only to be cut off by a bubbly voice from their back. " Sting! " a certain short blue-haired girl called their attention, " Levy-san. " Sting replied.

" What are you two doing here? " she asked with a frown, surely she knows what happened between him and her bestfriend and she's disappointed to him but still he's also her friend. " We're on a mission here Levy. " Rogue answered coldly " I see. " She replied. " Levy-san… " Sting called with a low voice but she managed to catch it. " Yes? " She looked at him waiting for his response. " How is she? " he asked straight forward. Levy looked at him with wide eyes, she's absolutely surprised by his sudden question and was stood there dumbfounded for a minute but back to her consciousness when Sting called her again. " You know exactly what's the answer Sting… It's just one month after what happen to you two so stop asking. " She answered coldly, staring at him blankly. " Yeah. Sorry. " He looked away ashamed of his question, " She have changed. " With that she started to walked away " Better don't ask why… " She added and finally she's out of sight by the two dragon slayers.

As Gray entered the noisy guild, he looked for Erza first. He found her sitting alone in a table beside the guild. " Erza.. " He caught her attention " Oh Gray. " She replied, Gray sit in front of the armored women. " I saw Lucy and she's not feeling well so she can't visit here…" She nodded her head as she listened to him " It's good if we visit her, what do you think? " she asked as Gray agreed.

Meanwhile, Lucy is currently staring at her window with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. She hold her cup tighter recalling what happened before. She shook her head at the thought of it. She stood up and gather herself up, " Maybe a walk outside can calm me… " She murmured pulling a sweater and putting on her boots.

She hummed while walking at the streets of Magnolia with her Plue in her arms. " It's getting dark what do you think Plue? " She smiled at the trembling celestial spirit. " Plue…. Plue… " She giggled a little, " Nah, let's continue walking hm? " She continued walking but stopped suddenly at some place which she thought memorable to her.

She wasn't going there. With her trembling feet she decided to move forward but give in. She sighed and walk through the Park. _" Hey Sting! Look! " A guy smiled and nodded his head as he stared at the sunset. " Isn't it beautiful?! " A girl asked as she stared amazingly at the turning red sky. " Yeah.. " The guy replied but his attention was now concentrated at the beautiful women beside her. " I wish we could stay here and watch it forever… " The girl smiled. _She shook her head and shut her eyes firmly at the memories. She looked around and smiled bitterly. She kept on observing the whole park until her eyes caught a certain blonde guy sitting at a bench with his hands in his pocket. Minutes of silence pass until her mind went panic. _She would definitely need to get out of here!_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Lucy panic at seeing the certain blonde who still doesn't feel the presence of the celestial mage. _What to do? What to do? Crap I should get out of here! _Lucy thought in her mind. She turned around and started walking quietly. _Almost there… _She thought, the suffocating silence almost killed her, she could hear her heart thumping hard. But a gentle voice called her name startling her and stopped her from walking. " Lucy.. " Sting stopped just a few inch away from her. How she missed that voice of him but suddenly shook her head at the thought. She hesitantly turned around to face him, Sting almost jumped at seeing her beautiful face.

Back at the guild, it's almost evening and the sky was filled with orange color. The guild is starting to get noisy but Gray is too occupied with the thought of a certain blonde woman, _how is she now? Should I visit her? _He is out of nowhere when someone interrupted him. " Gray something wrong? " The bartender holding a tray of beer looking down at the raven haired boy. " Ahh Mira. Nothing. " he assured, " You sure? " She asked before giving the tray of beer she was holding " Yeah.. " He stand and inserted his hands on his pocket as Mira nodded leaving him. " Maybe I should visit her. " He told to himself as he left the guild.

Lucy who's still froze at the moment, don't know what to do. " S-Sting.. " Finally she uttered a word, Sting could only flash a sad smile remembering how she call his name with enthusiasm _" Sting! " _But there's no way it will ever happen again. He just stared at her reminiscing all their memories. While on the other side, Lucy couldn't do anything she was now looking at the man who's staring at her with sadness on his eyes. _Is he sad? No way he'll be sad. Ha! He's the one who finished our relationship so there's no reason for him to feel that, I should be the one feeling it. _She thought to herself, she took a couple of step back but stopped when sting held her arms " Wait Lucy. " She firmly closed her eyes and took a deep breath and sighed heavily. " What? " She said but didn't dare to look on his face.

Gray was walking straight to Lucy's apartment and when he got to her apartment, he knocked and called her name. " Lucy? Are you there? " After waiting for her answer but to no avail, no one answered. " I'll get in Luce! " He shouted and open the door. _Ha it's unusual I didn't barge in. _He grinned to himself. She entered her bedroom but there's no one, he also went to her kitchen but there's no one too. " Where did she go? Tch, wondering around ei? " He told to himself and left her apartment. He was walking pass the park when he caught two familiar people who seemed to staring at each other at the moment. His eyes widened in realization, _Lucy!_

" I.. I.. " Sting couldn't even say a word and Lucy just stared at him calmly but her heart was pounding hard in her chest like it's going to leap out of her chest. " Lucy… " Her eyes widened and look behind where the voice came from. She looked at him with save-me-please-look begging him, Gray farrowed his eyes and look intently at the man who's grabbing Lucy's arm, he walked towards them and hold Lucy's other arm " Let's go Luce.. " Lucy only nodded and took a couple of step back away from Sting but suddenly stopped by grabbing her other arm tighter " We're not yet done talking. " Sting told with deep and calm voice but anger was evident in his voice. " You're done talking, month ago.. " He glared at him emphasizing his point and Sting's side lip turned upwards in angriness. " Why you.. " Sting said, and Gray only smirked in Sting's response. Lucy sense the dark aura the two guys emitting between her. " You guys stop. Gray… let's go. " And hearing Lucy spoke, Sting's hold on her arm loosen, and with that he let go of her unconsciously and still dumbfounded.

Lucy and Gray silently walking towards the guild, " We're not going there… " Lucy whispered as she grabbed Gray's sleeve causing Gray to stopped from walking. " No, we're going. It's been days ago since you're not visiting the guild. " Gray said as he continue walking. Lucy couldn't do anything but just to follow him. " Everybody might be worried about you… " Gray suddenly said, Lucy just bowed her head. " And of course me… " That came out in Gray's mouth all of a sudden, didn't even bother taking it back. And of course, Lucy stopped once again. Wide eyes staring at the walking ice exhibitionist.

_Author's Note: Enjoy reading.. :DD_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Lucy stopped walking and stiffen, " W-what? " she stuttered. She was still at state of shocked, hearing those words from Gray is kinda… you know, not his personality. " I said I care about you. " Gray stopped and turned around to look at dumbfounded Lucy, " Forget about him. " He said out of nowhere, he started walking towards her until they we're stood inch away from each other. Lucy looked up at him with confused look, she didn't have any idea what he was talking about. In one swift movement, all Lucy could know is she was in Gray's arms. Gray's hugging him. " Lucy forget about him….. " He whispered softly " _And let me love you._ " And now Lucy was really shocked of the statement the ice mage told her, her shockness increased even more. She looked up to him with wide eyes and observing his face if he was just kidding around. Gray looked at those big rounded brown eyes, he could merely laugh at the reaction if he wasn't serious. But right at the moment, yes he was damn serious.

On the other hand, Sting merely sighed and gripped his hand harder. He started walking in the opposite way were the two Fairy Tail mages went. He don't want to see what the two were doing.

" Sting-kun! " An exceed called his attention, " Lector…. " he replied referring to his exceed. " Come! We need to finish this mission quick! " his little friend exclaim "Yeah.. Let's go. " Sting replied in a low tone. " What's the matter Sting-kun?", " Nothing.. " he answered and started walking.

" Hm? She's sick? " Cana repeated the petite blue haired mage said, " Yeah! We should pay her a visit! " Levy exclaimed clapping both her hands. " I'll pass, I still have a headache… " Cana declined and started drinking another barrel of beer. " Geez! Your still drinking though! " she shouted, Cana just waved her hand in reply.

" Levy, have you seen Lu- " Natsu asked but interrupted by Levy, " Natsu!~ You're such an angel! Come let's go visit Lucy-chan~ ", " An angel? " Natsu touched his chin and tilt his head up as if thinking what he looks like if he's an angel. " Mmm. Let's go! " Levy nodded and dragged Natsu to the main door and started heading out to her bestfriend's apartment.

Gray sighed, their conversation wouldn't go any further because Lucy couldn't even utter a single word and still staring at him as if he was a some kind of ghost or anything. He held her hand and dragged her to her apartment. " Tch, you should atleast utter a word you know? I feel like talking to a statue. " he said while dragging her, " Amm, y-you, err.. the.. " Lucy stammered and they suddenly stopped she looked at her front and found out that they are already in front of her apartment. Gray chuckled and patted her head messing her hair, " Let's go inside, I'll make you a drink and you're food I guess. " Lucy only nodded her head and opened the door and let him enter.

" Levy, are you sure she's at her apartment? I visited her earlier and she wasn't there. " Natsu said while following Levy in front of him, " Maybe she's there by now, I haven't see her this fast few days and I miss her! " Levy replied still walking, " Okay.. " Natsu replied shrugging.

Once they reached her apartment and found out that Lucy's door is opened they entered not even asking for permission. Suddenly Natsu stopped, " Hm? The matter Natsu? " Levy looked over him and found him sniffing. " There's someone cooking. And looks like it's delicious! " and he run towards the kitchen. " Hey Natsu! Wait! " Levy shouted following the dragon slayer wizard.

Lucy sit at her dining table waiting for the food, she still thinking about Gray's confession and still can't believe at him. " Is it almost done? " she asked tilting her head to look at the ice mage cooking. " Almost. " Gray simply replied, Lucy chuckle seeing him wearing only her pink apron, the ice mage unconsciously did his hobby again, " What? " Gray asked placing the food he made. " You're str- "

" Hey Natsu! Wait! " she was interrupted by the high pitch shout. Suddenly Levy and Natsu appeared.

" YOU! "

_A/N: Sorry for very slow update. ^_^V Read and enjoy guys! :DD_


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

" YOU! " Natsu and Gray yelled in rhythm, both eyes wide especially Gray and he placed the plate with Lucy's food in the table quickly and took off her pink apron he's wearing, he blushed in embarrassment and look away.

" What's with that ice princess? You're cooking? Pft. So gay. HAHAHAHAHAHA! " And Natsu all did is to laughed hard clutching his stomach and nearly roll on the floor. Lucy also giggled slightly placing the back of her hand in her mouth, eyes closed.

" Shut up, you ash brain. " He hissed at him and looked over a giggling Lucy, " Lucy?! " He shouted and Lucy stopped giggling. She looked over the strawberry pancakes. " Mmm, yummy! " She yelled acting like a little child and start digging into her food, completely ignoring the pissed ice mage.

" Hey Lu-chan! " And went over her bestfiend, Lucy looked over her and smiled " Oh hey Levy-chan! " She replied. Levy sit beside her, " How are you? You've never been in the guild these fast few days. " Levy asked pouting. " Hm? I'm fine, I just felt sick this fast few days. " She answered and ate the last bite of her pancake. Levy eye her " Really? And why's Gray here? " She asked again mouthing the ice mage that currently glaring daggers at the dragon slayer mage, " Oh, he accompany me here. " Then Levy eyed Lucy suspiciously then nodded but still she's not convince.

" By the way Luce… " Levy suddenly said, Lucy just finished her food and the two boys stopped glaring at each other and already digging on her fridge. " Hm? " She hummed and looked at her bestfriend. " I saw Sting around Magnolia with Rouge. " She stopped talking and looked at her expression. " Yeah I know. " She replied sipping her juice, " Did you to each other already? " She asked wide-eyed and waiting anxiously at her response. Lucy took a deep breath " Certainly, yes. " Levy's mouth open and close again can't a find a word to say. " Tell me! What happened?! " Levy yelled and almost jumped from her seat, the two boys stared at them surprised. " Geez, calm down Levy. I'll tell you once we're in private and I don't want to talk about it. Not now. " Levy looked at her warily " Sorry. " She says apologetically.

" Hey, Luce we're leaving now. Erza might come here soon to visit you. " Natsu says after an hour of staying at her apartment. " Yeah, yeah. I don't see her a while I miss her already. " Natsu tapped her head and walked out of her apartment Happy following him carrying a fish and yelling that he leaves him there. She grinned and wave at them. Levy was just too stunned to tell her anything that she just hugged her a minutes ago before leaving.

But she's still not alone at her apartment, a guy with raven locks is cooly leaning against the wall near the kitchen. " You should leave too. " She said resting her hands at the either side of her waist. " Luce… " He murmurs lowly and walk unexpectedly towards her. She gulped and stood at her ground. " What? " She asked. " About what I told you at the park. " She inhales sharply and stares at him as he finally stood a step in front of her. " You know I mean it. " He continue. _Let me love you_, she heard it again like a mantra in her brain. " I want to court you. Please Lucy. " She stare at him wide eyes. She open her mouth and close it again, can't utter a words.

After a minutes she exhales heavily and smiled at him. Gray's eyes widen seeing her expression, " Yes. " She breathed " Court me. " He smile in triumph, grinning like an idiot and in one swift movement he hugged her tight. " Thanks Lucy, I'm so happy. " He kisses her forehead and Lucy smiled, glad of her decision.

They spend the whole night talking a lot of things before Gray decided to leave. " Well, Lucy see you tomorrow at the guild. " She smiled #, " Yeah, thank you for spending the whole night here. " She says slyly. " My pleasure. " And with that he gave her a brief hug and leave. Leaving Lucy smiling and shakes her head but still grinning before closing the door.

_Author's Note: Sorry for oh-so slow update of this chapter. :3 Enjoy guys! :D_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

"It's good to hear that you'll come with me. " Erza said stroking her chin and nodding in approval. "Well my rent is due and I miss working." Lucy replied sipping her strawberry shake. After Gray asked her they went straight at the guild and looked for Erza who is talking with Cana before. The guild is loud that night and Gray is nowhere to be found as Lucy talked with Erza about the mission.

"By the way, how are you Lucy? Gray told me that you're sick." Erza asked as she took a bite of her cheesecake. "I'm perfectly fine." She answered and smiled at her. Erza hummed as an approval and they continued eating.

"Have you heard of the Wizard Magic Ball?" Mira pops in as she clean some dishes and smiled cutely at them. "Ball ei? Haven't heard of them." Lucy said curious about the news, "All the participants of the last Grand Magic Games are invited with the masters of each guild." Mira explained excitedly showing the invitation for their guild. "Yeah, I forgot to mention it to you. The fairy Tail team A and B are all coming." Erza added. "Really?! Wow!" Lucy squalled at her seat, obvious with her excitement. "We should buy some clothes for it. It's an elegant dancing ball anyway." Erza said coolly but a blush crept through her cheeks. "Oh, I'm excited! When is the ball?" Lucy asked clapping both her hands. "Three days from now." Erza answered, "Oh we have a lot of time to prepare for it!" Lucy squalled and Mira and Erza nodded in agreement.

"What's with the topic?" Gray suddenly asked to the girls, his shirt is nowhere to be found. "We're talking about the ball." Lucy answered smiling. "Oh, hi Erza, Mira." He answered and greeted the other two girls. "Hi Gray, want something to eat?" Mira asked, Gray sit beside Lucy and she is between Erza and Gray now. "Just an ice cold water Mira." Gray smiled and Mira nodded before dashing off to the kitchen.

"You coming?" Gray asked as he got his order sipping it tentatively. "Of course!" Lucy answered "You sure?" He asked her again, "Yes, why?" She asked curiously, "Then I'll come." He answered not bothering to answer her question. "You should be Gray, you're part of the team." Erza said done with her cake as she stands up, "Thanks Mira." She smiled "No prob Erza." Mira replied showing her ever sweet smile. "You going Erza?" Lucy asked and Erza only nodded. And they continue talking about the upcoming ball.

"Gray-samaaaaaa~" A blue haired mage yelled as she approach the two mage sitting in silent but shuddered hearing her voice. "Juvia." Gray acknowledge as she took a seat beside him, now it's Gray turn to be the one between the two girls. "Hi Juvia." Lucy greeted her and only to be given a glare by the water mage. "My love rival." She answered glaring at her. Lucy shuddered and laughed nervously at her. Gray sighed, "What is it Juvia?" With that Juvia looked at Gray with a beaming smile "Are you coming to the ball?" She asked, Gray only shrugged "Yeah, I'm going to accompany Lucy at the ball." Juvia looked at him and Lucy with wide blue eyes. She stood up, "Lucy?! Why?"

Gray looked at Juvia seriously and bravely… "I'M COURTING HER." He said catching all the attentions of their guild members, and suddenly the whole guild went quiet and they all looked at Juvia who's teary eyed already. While Lucy blushed in embarrassment and shyness. "Who's your courting Gray?" Mira had to asked, yeah she had to asked to confirm what's the whole guild want to know.

"I'm courting her, the one and only Lucy Heartfillia." Gray answered and looked at the flustered celestial wizard who blushed even more when he gave her a smile that would make every girls melt. "Oh, I thought you are- WHAT?! You're courting Lucy?!" Mira looked at him wide-eyed, utterly shocked. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" With that Juvia walked away and left the guild crying.

Still the whole guild is quiet, trying to absorb the news Gray just said minutes ago and how Juvia react to it. Even the noisiest is quiet around, none other Natsu who stop his eating session in the mid-air. "Oh. My. God." Mira could only utter, her fingers at her lips and stopped from cleaning the dishes and serving at the bar.

"No! This will be a disaster!" Happy yelled animatedly flying all over the guild only to be stopped by Carla, "I hope she wouldn't cry a lot or else it will rain. Hard." Cana said waving her hands in the air emphasizing her thoughts. And all the guild members nodded in agreement.

Lucy could only do is to gulp, gulp hard. But the man beside her is brave enough. He hold her hand and she looked at her suddenly. He smiled at her, "Don't worry, I'll handle it." He assured, holding her hand tight, tight enough for her to know that he'll never leave her.

But that doesn't mean they solve their problem.

_Author's Note: Please enjoy reading and sorry for the wrong typos. __)) By the way, please visit my profile and read my ANNOUNCEMENT. Thanks. __))))_

_Keep in touch._

_Xoxo,_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

"Thank you sir, come again." Lucy smiled at the last customer who just left, "And that's the last one." Erza confirmed. "Yeah." Lucy said, stretching a little. "That's a tiring one." Erza said while cleaning the table the last customer used. "Yep! God, this one is itchy." She said removing a bunny hairband in her head and scratching it slightly. Erza just smiled and left holding the dirty plates and headed to the kitchen to wash it.

Lucy and Erza took a mission in a restaurant that is due to be close because no one tried to visit it. But because of Lucy and Erza wearing a bunny costume, an ear-like headband, heart-shaped tube partnered with stripe skirt that reaches below their thighs; the restaurant become populated, mostly men. In exchange, they'll be rewarded 50,000 cash each.

"50,000 cash enough for my one month rent." Lucy declared as she count the cash in her hand, "Good to hear." Erza commented as she sit beautifully in a bench, eyes closed and nodding. "Erza… Why are you still wearing that uniform?" Lucy asked with a poker face. "It's cute, I like it." Erza smiled before standing up. "Thank you sir." Erza thanked the owner of the restaurant, the owner just bowed "Come anytime you want if you want to work again." The owner said giving his slight smile. "Yeah thanks again sir. We're going now." Lucy said smiling. Erza and Lucy left the restaurant and started heading at Magnolia.

"Why did you took that mission? It's so easy and the reward is not that big." Lucy asked Erza as they walked passed a street, "I just heard that the uniform is cute and the waitress can take it home." Erza beamed at her like some child with a popsicle. Lucy's eyes twitched and decided not to reply anymore as they continued walking until they reached the guild.

"How's the mission?" Gray greeted them as they enter the loud guild. Gray is wearing his usual white coat and his hands are in his both pocket looking cool. "It's fine, I got my money for the rent." Lucy replied as they sit at a vacant table. "Where's Natsu?" Lucy asked as she wonder around looking for the pink-haired boy, "He's out with Lisanna at the lake." Lucy smiled, "Oh. I missed fishing too." She said. "Do you want to? We can go tomorrow?" Gray asked smiling, suddenly Erza disappear giving them time alone. "Sure." Lucy said excitedly, clapping both her hands in the air.

"First date, fishing ei?" Gray thought out loud to himself, "What?" She asked. "Nothing." Gray replied and they continued talking.

On the other side, a girl curled in her knees is crying silently at her room. Her blue locks spread over her shoulders as she sobbed quietly. "Gray-sama…" She sobbed, "Juvia meant for you not her." She said to herself as she cried once more.

"It's getting late, I need to go home." Lucy said as she glanced outside. "I should walk you then." Gray stood up smiling at her, "Thanks, Gray." Gray only smirked at her as she walked and he followed her. As they reach outside, Lucy shivered at the coldness of the breeze. "Sometimes learn to wear something long." Gray said as he put his coat over Lucy's shoulder leaving him in his dark blue shirt. "Maybe I will." Lucy replied pulling his coat tighter, Gray shook his head as he grin at her answer.

"You can stay and eat here you know." Lucy suggested as they stepped in her apartment, "Sure." Gray answered, stepping out of his shoes and walked straight at her dining table. "Make sure you cook something good." Gray teased looking over the blonde girl who's now putting her apron. "Yes sir as you wish." Lucy answered back grinning and started cooking. "Good." He replied as he leaned and crossed her arms. Lucy chuckled and continued cooking.

"Here you go sir." Lucy teased as she served the food and took a seat across him, "So what do you think?" Gray looked at her amused "It's good. I'll give you an A." And Lucy chuckled. They continued eating and talking a little until they finished.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow?" Gray said. Lucy smiled handing over the juice to him. "Ten in the morning." She replied, "Okay." He drank his juice and glance over the clock. "Oh it's already eight thirty, I better get home." He stood up and waited for Lucy finish cleaning the dish. "Yeah you better." She agreed and dried her hands with a towel as Gray walked toward the door, she followed him. "Well then…" Gray said putting his coat over and his shoes, "Tomorrow." Lucy said and smiled up at her.

"Thanks for the meal by the way." He added, "No problem sir." She teased again. "Good night Lucy." As unexpected Gray kissed her forehead and tapped her head, Lucy could only smile. "Good night too Gray." She said and give him a peck in his cheek much to his surprised, "Wow, what an evening." He grinned and she blushed. "Good bye Lucy, hope you'll see me in your sweet dreams." And with that he walked away. Lucy closed the door and leaned, "What am I going to do to you? Gray Fullbuster." She said to herself, she may fall in love with him early. Early than she expected.

_Author's note: Read and enjoy! :D And guys look at my profile for my announcement! _


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

"Am I making you bored Lucy?" Gray asked Lucy who seems to be spacing out. "Huh? No, it's just that…." Lucy looked away trying to keep what she's thinking of. "Common' Lucy, tell me." Gray said with concern. "Umm.. I just miss doing this with Natsu that's all." Lucy said embarrassed. And Gray only chuckled, "Don't worry, once they've come back we'll ask 'em here." He said with assurance. Lucy seems to be delight and smiled brightly at him and nodded enthusiastically. Gray smiled and continue to talk to her about many things.

"By the way, where do you want to go next?" Gray asked Lucy after they finished fishing and they start walking out of the forest. It's already afternoon when they decided to leave the forest. "I heard there's a night market around Magnolia, want to go there?" Lucy suggested, and Gray nodded.

"Are you prepared for the ball?" Gray suddenly asked while they are walking around the night market. "Oh! Mira and Erza will help me with that." Lucy said and bought a red popsicle from the vendor and give the other one to Gray and he accepted it. "How about you?" Lucy asked back, and Gray only smirked.

"Are you really going?" Gray asked again, Lucy looked at Gray with a questioning look before she answered his question. "I'm going, why?" Gray sighed and replied, "Nothing." Lucy looked at him with knotted forehead and just shrugged. "I think we should visit the guild." Gray suddenly announced. "Mm-hmm" Lucy nodded.

"Why you little bitch…" Lucy shivered upon hearing those cold voice as they enter the guild. She saw Juvia glaring daggers at her and she cannot hide the fear upon meeting Juvia's dark eyes. She saw the angriness and jealousy in her eyes. Juvia is about to reach Lucy's hair when Gray come over between them. "Don't do it Juvia." Gray said almost a whisper and looked at Juvia, she stepped back upon seeing Gray's serious face and everybody in the guild went silent.

"Why? Juvia almost gave everything to Gray-sama but still, he still chose Lucy over Juvia? Why?!" Juvia sobbed as her knees fell on the floor, tears can't stop from falling. Lisanna was about to come over Juvia when she felt Cana gripped her arms. Cana shook her head, "Let them there." Lisanna looked at her confused, "But—" Cana cut her off "They know what they are doing." And Lisanna only looked at Juvia's miserable state.

Gray sighed and bended on his knee to face Juvia. "Juvia, look at me." He said and held her chin. "Juvia, you're a beautiful women. You're caring, sweet, other guys would fall for you. But Juvia, I don't deserve it. I know someone is better than me. There is someone who will appreciate your love and will also return it back to you. Me, I'm not the one. I'm sorry Juvia." And Juvia's tears almost flow all over her face. "Does *sniff* even Lucy deserve you?" Gray was shocked upon hearing those words from the water mage. Gray chuckled and looked at her little amusement filled his eyes that made Juvia stopped crying.

"I don't know." Gray plainly said and looked at his side where Lucy is standing with teary eyes, her both hands in her mouth. He looked at her again. "You know there are so many things that couldn't explain just by word. _I love Lucy. I really love her from the very start." _Almost all of the guild members gasped and even Lucy was surprised by what the ice-mage said.

"I don't mind if she don't deserve me. Well, as long as I love her that would be enough for me. But still I want her to love me the way I love her too. And I'm willing to wait till that day come." Gray looked at Lucy when he said the last sentence that made Lucy blushed.

"C'mon, get up." Gray said as he stood up, and lend his hands for Juvia. Juvia wiped first her tears away from her cheeks and held his hands and stood up. Juvia wiped her nosed and sniffed making Gray chuckle and mess her hair. Juvia looked at Lucy and on the other hand Lucy can't still hide her fear, "Juvia-, I'm sorry." Lucy's eyes widen and her mouth open, and close again. "I'm sorry, I'm acting like a child. I'm thinking of myself again. Sorry." Juvia said and looked away from her. Lucy smiled seeing Juvia's action, she step forward and to Juvia's surprised, Lucy hugged her. "It's fine." Lucy said before facing Juvia "You know, sometimes we cannot control ourselves from doing something, but seeing you do this. I'm, I envy you." Lucy said smiling. Juvia looked surprised, "Y-you? Me?" Juvia pointed herself then cry again. "Why are you so kind?! Waaaaaaa. You're so kind I envy you too." And everybody in the guild laugh because of Juvia's childish manner. "Friends?" Lucy moved away from the embrace and held out her hand. Juvia nodded and accept her hand, "Friends." Juvia confirmed and all in the guild yelled in happiness. "Finally!" Cana yelled, Happy fly all over the guild while shouting, "They love each other!" And Natsu shouted, "Let's all celebrate!" Raising his beer and all of the guild agrred.

They celebrate in the guild all night long. Everybody is happy of what happened. Until they all end up drunk, and the guild is in mess. Lucy woke up and looked over her nakamas sleeping. She looked at happy whispering about his fish while sleeping, the cat obviously dreaming and she chuckle. She looked around until her eyes stopped at a particular person, she stood up and went where the ice-mage is sleeping. She touch his cheeks and Gray let out a grunt, "Mm, don't touch me, I'm already Lucy's property." The ice-mage making the celestial mage chuckle even more.

_Author's Note: Sorrrrryyyy for so late update. :3 Enjoy. :D_


	11. Author's Note!

TO ALL READERS:

I'm so sorry wrong typos and grammars and sentences. T.T I've been so bussy these past few weeks that's why I haven't even check it twice. Sorry for the inconvenience. I promise to make all my errors right. Thank you for reading my story.

Till next chapter. Xoxo.


	12. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

"What do you think of this one Lucy?" Erza asked as she posed like a model with a red strapless dress. Lucy looked at her while holding a lot of dress "It's nice. It suits your figure." She smiled and Erza nodded. Lucy, Erza and Mira were out the town to look for dresses that they'll wear for the ball.

They are all busy looking for dresses when they heard Mira Jane scream. They all looked for her and found her crying while staring at a black lacy dress. "Mira what happen?" Lucy asked with concern. Mira sniffed before she answered, "This dress is so cute!" And Mira squealed like a child with her favourite lollipop, both Erza and Lucy's jaw dropped they are all nervous but this lady is just overacting things again. Erza shook her head and laugh a little. Lucy sighed and joined Erza. They are all laughing after Mira's overreaction. "I'll gonna take this!" she squealed again, "Alright, let's go to the counter." Erza announced and It's already dawn after they finished looking for dresses.

"Err. Erza I think you bought too much dresses." Lucy commented when she saw Erza holding a lot of paper bags, "Can't help it. All the dresses are so pretty I can't choose one." She replied. Lucy just nodded and continued walking. "How about you Lucy? How's your shopping?" Mira asked. "Umm. I bought two dresses and a pair of heels." Lucy said, satisfaction is clear in her face. "That's nice." Erza said. "I'm so excited for the ball!" Lucy squealed. And both girls giggled. They are all excited for the ball too.

Lucy, Erza and Mira made their back to the guild. As they reached it, they saw Gray standing beside the guild's door. "Gray..." Lucy said, "So how's your shopping?" He asked smiling. "Fine though..." She smiled, "Well, you look satisfied." And Lucy only nodded. "Let's get inside." Erza said and they are all get inside the crowdy guild.

"Lu-chan!~" Levi exclaimed, Lucy looked at her and waved back. "How's your shopping? Can I see?" Levi excitedly said. "No, Levi-chan. You just have to wait for it tomorrow." Lucy answered thugging the paper bags closer to her. Levi pouted, "Alright! I'll visit your apartment tomorrow then." She said and both of them talked while Gray who seem to be forgotten just stared at them. "Hm! By the way Lu-chan! I gotta go now. See you tomorrow!" Levi said and started looking for Gajeel, "Gajeel! Where are you?! Let's go home!" Lucy smiled "Bye Levi-chan!" She waved and her bestfriend waved back.

"So, I gotta pick you up tomorrow?" Gray suddenly said. "Hm. Yeah." She replied and smiled. "Maybe we should walk you home." Gray suggested and Lucy nodded. "Mira! We're going now!" She said and the bartender nodded. Gray helped Lucy with the paper bags. "Well see you tomorrow love birds!" Mira said smiling wildly. And both Gray and Lucy smiled back.

"Tomorrow then." Gray announced as they reached her apartment. Lucy nodded and he was about to leave when Lucy stop him. "Your not staying? Just for a while?" She asked and Gray shooked his head, Lucy seemed to be disapointed and he noticed it. "Do you want me to stay?" He asked, "Well..." She looked down and Gray tapped her head, "I wanted to but it looks like it's about to rain." He explained and Lucy looked up on him. "I should get home before it." He said and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Lucy." And he saw Lucy blushed. "G-goodnight too Gray. Be safe." She remind. "Ofcourse I will." And he left.

Lucy is now lying on her bed. It's been an hour since Gray left her apartment but she couldn't sleep. She still thinking of Gray, maybe she couldn't blame herself from squealing like a teenage girl who saw her crushed. She still can't stop thinking about it though Gray did it many times, kissing her in her forehead. For her, it's the sweetest thing a guy could do for a girl. Lucy sighed and sit up. She opened her lampshade and looked what time it is. "9:30..." She suddenly said and looked at her window as the wind blow and the rain continued pouring. She lied back again. "I need to sleep now! Arghh." She growled and she smiled when she remembered that tomorrow is what they are waiting for. Until she fall asleep.

_Author's Note: It's been awhile since I last updated this story. Gomen ne minna. I've been busy again. :/ Sooooo, enjoy this chapter and thank you for still reading my story! Please give me a feedback/reviews! And I'm so sorry for the wrong grammars and typos :((( I'll make up to it. So then next time again! PS. I'm so excited for the next chapter! :DDD_


	13. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

"Lu-chan! Are you stuck in there?" Levi knocked the door of her best friend's bathroom while yelling on her best friend for taking too long in the bathroom. "Almost done!" The blonde haired mage yelled back while fixing her dress. "Tsk! So slow! C'mon. Erza and Mira's waiting here too." Her best friend said while looking at the two other mage who are sitting on her couch. "It's okay Lucy take your time." Mira said smiling. "Make it a little faster Lucy we're still going to put some make up on you." Erza said while checking herself in the mirror.

After few minutes, Lucy finally left the bathroom. "God! Why taking so long Lu-chan? Seriously? Putting on that dress for thirty minutes?" Her best friend said while tapping her foot. "Sorry 'kay? Forgive me?" She said. Lucy is now wearing a white heart shaped tube gown that fits her curvy body. "You look so beautiful Lucy." Erza said smiling, Erza is wearing a red strapless long gown while her hair is in a messy bun that makes her look so sexy. "You really look so pretty tonight! Why thou?" Mira teased and Lucy blushed. Mira is wearing a black lacy dress, she did not put some effort on fixing her hair and just put a light make up. "Now let's put some make up on you because Gray might be in here later." Levi said while pushing her to sit on her chair. "Yeah, we should go first. We don't want to disturb the love birds anyway." Erza grinned. "Erza!" Lucy was blushing madly, "Kidding!" And they all laughed.

"Alright! All done!" Mira said clapping her hands. "Whoa you sure did some magic Mira." Erza said looking at her, "Not really." Mira said giggling. Lucy's hair is now in a curly in a ponytail style. With a light make up on her face. "Let's get going now, Gray might be on the way." Erza smirked and they all agreed. "See you later Lu-chan!" Levi said waving. "Yeah see you guys at the guild." Lucy said, "Thank you Mira!" She added. "No biggie~" And the girls left her apartment.

Their master said that they should all gather first in the guild and then they will go to the ball all together. But Gray said he will pick her up in her apartment. Lucy look at herself at the mirror and found herself mesmerized by what Mira did to her. Couple of minutes and the ice mage was already at the front door of her apartment with bouquet of flowers, taking some deep breath and he knocked. The door opened by a stunning blonde lady and Gray's jaw almost fell. "Gray." The blonde greeted, "Hey." Gray is almost out of his word, feeling like his tongue rolled over. "You look so." He cut off and the blonde tilt her head to the side waiting for him to continue, "You look so beautiful tonight like I know you're really beautiful but tonight there's something." He said, "Something?" Lucy was grinning like almost ear to ear. "There's something like…. Spark." Gray continued, and Lucy was grinning like an idiot already. "Spark." She repeated. And they both laughed their hearts out. "Let's go?" He said, "And this." He added, "Whoa. Thank you." Lucy said and put the flowers on the nearest table, "They are so pretty, thank you." She smiled and Gray's almost jump off the river, God, how could she make him go crazy just because of her smile. He knows that there's really something like spark and tonight he feel like this is special for them, that he almost forgot his _problem. _"So shall we go?" He asked holding out his hand after a couple of minutes, "Sure." And she take his hand and they started walking. Having a short talk about what's gonna happen to the ball and they reach the guild.

"Yooo. Ain't ya wearing too glamorous ice princess?" Natsu, who is the first one who commented when the two arrived at the guild. "You look so beautiful droopy eyes I almost forgot you're a boy." Gray teased the dragon slayer and they are now glaring daggers. "Stop it you two, you boys wouldn't want to look grubby when we get to the ball." And the boys fixed themselves before facing the guild who cleared his throat. "I just want to say, enjoy yourselves at the ball tonight brats. This is all for us." The master said and raised a glass of beer. "Master we're not yet at the ball. Drink later." Mira warned and the master scratch his head. "Okay brats! Let's get going!"

Couple of minutes and the team Fairy Tail made it to the hall where the ball held. They are all amazed by the design of the place. The place is full of shiny silver designs that made the place so elegant. "Whoa! I wish Happy is here too." Natsu said while wandering around. "Yeah. This place is so beautiful." Lucy said while staring at the ceiling where a big silver chandelier is hanging. They were all interrupted by a man in black suit. "Welcome to the Grand Magic Ball Fairy Tail wizards. Please enjoy this celebration." The man announced and left them. "So let's go?" Mira asked grinning. "Alright! I'll go with the food!" Natsu declared and run to the cafeteria where all delicious foods are serve there. "Elfman, c'mon let's dance." And Erza dragged Elfman to the center. "Poor Elfman." Gajeel said shaking his head. "C'mon guys! We're here to enjoy! Not to stare and just stand there!" Mira announced and everyone of them started eating, dancing, socializing with the other mages. That night is the most awesome night for them after the Grand Magic Games.

_A/N: Sooooo lame. __ I'm sorry guys for the slow update. Aaand I was thinking of sketching out Lucy in her dress for this ball but I don't have enough time and I don't know where to send it but I'll try it on my next update. I just hope you guys like it and I'm hoping for response and reviews. I'll appreciate it even if it's good or bad. And please correct me in my wrong grammars I'm still working on it. Thank you, thank you *bows* Aaaaand it's already February 2016! Advance Happy Valentines! Yay! P.S. If you guys are using , let's go ask each other! /EmpressCla Thank you again! _


End file.
